Hand-held exercise devices (e.g., hand-held weights such as dumbbells and kettlebells) are typically used for weight lifting and advanced training exercises. For example, U.S. Pat No. 5,592,996 describes an elliptically-shaped, sculpted weight that may be used for weight lifting and aerobic training. Such known devices, however, do not provide a satisfactory solution for users performing flowing aerodynamic movements with the device, for users looking for a low-impact exercise device (e.g., users recovering from an illness such as a heart attack, morbidly obese users, children, or the elderly), or for users who wish to do partnered or group exercises with the device.